


first date

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Crush, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dan and Phil are completely platonic imagine if their kids fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

"Dad" Emily Lester whines.

 " Emily Lester" Phil imitates her. Emily pouts as Phil giggles. "Dad, please leave me alone, you're so embarrassing" she pushes Phil towards the door. "But, this is your first date, Emily. I'm allowed to help my baby girl get ready" Phil places his hand flat on the door, leaning his weight. "Dad, I'm fourteen and I'm going with Jarred, you love Jarred" Emily pouts again. Phil sighs.

 " When I thought you saw him as a brother, I did, “he crosses his arms over his chest. "Dad, please be nice, don't forget he's Dan's son" Emily crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

"I know. But, if he ever hurts you, I swear" Phil clenches his teeth.

"Dad, please. Can you leave please, I need to get ready, he'll be here soon" Emily finally ushers Phil out of her room and shuts the door, sighing. Phil paces around his lounge room anxiously. Mumbling under his breath before he finally caves in and calls Dan. "Phil?" Dan answers immediately. "Please don't tell me I'm the only one freaking out" "You aren't" Dan whispers "I keep walking past his bedroom door and pressing my ear against it" Dan giggles "it's cute, really"

"Have you heard anything?" Phil asks.

"He keeps whispering to himself not to mess up" Dan giggles, then sighs "they're growing up"

"Yeah" Phil sighs identically to Dan. "It was only a couple of months ago when Emily started dyeing her hair to look like me" Phil thinks back to the day he had come home to find Emily plaiting her now black hair. Phil was confused at this. Emily had her mothers beautiful long blonde hair, why would she dye it black? Then she told him she wanted to look like her favorite person in the world, which melted Phil's heart."

Wasn't it yesterday when we were potty training them?" He can hear Dan plonking onto his couch.

"Yeah" Phil let's out a breath.

"They'll be fine, I think their friendship will be strong enough to survive whatever this ends up to be" Dan says reassuringly and Phil nods before he realizes Dan can't see him. "Do you want to hang out tonight, wait up for the kids at my house?" Phil stops pacing and walks over to Emily's door. "Yeah, sounds like a plan" Dan agrees. "Okay, I'll see you soon"

"Okay" Dan hangs up and Phil puts his phone in his pocket. "Em" he says softly before leaning his head onto her door and hears her singing along to adore you by Miley Cyrus.

Phil decides to open the door a little bit and sees Emily dancing in front of her mirror, using her brush as a microphone.

_When you say you love me, know I love you more and when you say you need me, now I need you more_

 Emily sang into the mirror, flipping her hair. Phil smiles as he watches his daughter happily dance and sing, she hadn't done that in months. He closes the door, then knocks on it. "Em" he can hear her turning down her music.

"Sorry dad, was it too loud?" She calls out. Phil giggles, he remembers exactly what it felt like the first time he started dancing and singing around his room because of a boy. "No, love. But Dan just told me they're going to be leaving soon, " he calls out and he can hear Emily squeal. "Okay, thanks, " she calls back. Phil laughs before going to sit on his couch, patiently waiting for Emily. Twenty minutes later he hears Emily's door creek open. Phil quickly stands up and turns around to see Emily is wearing a blue dress with white polka dots and black boots. Her long black hair was put in a bun,

"Have you seen my purse?" She looks down to her feet and blushes.

"It's on the kitchen table" Phil says after a moment of silence.

"Thanks" Emily stutters as she walks to the kitchen.

They end up sitting in the lounge room together in silence.

Emily nervously kicks out her legs and holds her hands together on her lap.

"Home before ten" Phil says quickly

"I know, dad" Emily nods

"If you want to be picked up early, call me, yeah?"

"Yes dad" Emily pouts "I won't need to though"

"You never know, love"

"Okay" Emily rolls her eyes.

After a few minutes, phil speaks again.

"I won't hate him if you guys break up or don't work, I'll only hate him if he hurts you"

"I know dad" Emily smiles.

Phil jumps when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it" Emily springs up off the couch and runs to the door to open it.

Phil walks up behind Emily and sees Dan standing behind Jarred. Dan and Phil nod at each other as the kids mumble shy words to each other.

“okay, so you guys are catching the bus?” Dan breaks the now awkward silence. “yeah” Emily and jarred say in unison.

“okay, you guys go off and have fun” Dan gestures out the door. “ but not too much fun” Phil adds.

“okay, we wont” Emily and jarred both roll their eyes as they walk out the door. “and the waiting begins.

~

It was now 8:30 and Dan and Phil were on their second bottle of wine.

“You know what he said to me when he was doing his hair?” Dan laughs loudly

“No, what” Phil slurs

Dan starts laughing wildly and Phil joins in, taking a moment to stop. “Curls get the girls” Dan laughs and Phil joins him.

“He just didn’t like straighteners, Dan, he’s okay with curls.” Phil takes another sip from the bottle

“Yeah, I know.” Dan takes the bottle from Phil to sip it. “How is Em taking the divorce?” he asks as he takes a sip.

Phil lets out a fragile breath. “she hates Diana, she wants to live with me”

“So she should” Dan says with a hint of anger. “she cheated on you, Phil, but, you’re still so fucking nice and composed with her, because you always give a person the benefit of the doubt.”

“That’s not a bad thing” Phil says with a lack of confidence.

“Not when it breaks your heart, Phil”

“I’m a big boy, Dan, and I thought my defense squad was a thing of the past” Phil tries to make it sound comedic, but, Dan isn’t laughing and neither is Phil.

“You don’t have to be brave, Phil and don’t pretend you’re okay” Dan sighs, passing back the bottle. “How’s jarred coping?” Phil asks softly. He can hear a hitch in Dan’s voice as he spoke.

 “I- I don’t know, he’s like you, he’s brave and proud, his counsellor said he’s in shock and won't cry for a while” his voice shakes. “He misses Lily though, he tells me everyday” Phil moves to rub soothing circles on Dan’s back.

“its only been six months, but I still can’t take off my ring” Dan sighs.

“you need to take your time” Phil says softly.

“I know. Thanks, Phil” Dan whispers.

~

“I remember how nervous I was hanging out with you in Manchester, do you think they’re okay?” Dan says suddenly. Phil swallows around his suddenly dry throat. “They’re best friends Dan; that can survive anything. Wait, you were nervous?” Phil stutters slightly.

“Obviously, how did you feel?” was Dan’s reply. “Excited. I just wanted to meet you. Why were you nervous?” Phil repositioned himself on the couch so his upper body was in Dan’s direction.

 “I might have had a big crush on you” Dan giggles and looked down into his lap.

“I might have had a big crush on you too, Dan” Phil admits, catching his lip between his. Dan immediately looks up so his eyes were looking into Phil’s and he stutters out a sentence of words, neither of them can understand, they both end up laughing until they can't breathe.

“Why did nothing ever happen?” Dan whispered, leaning back into the couch.

“Do you believe in fate?” Phil asked as if this was the first time he was asking. Dan rolled his eyes. “No, where were you going with that?”

“maybe” Phil sucked his bottom lip. “maybe we were meant to be platonic but Em and Jarred weren’t?” Dan shrugs. “is that what we’re sticking with?”

“I guess so, but there really was no reason for us not to kiss” Phil runs a hand through his hair.

“scared?” Dan asked, his eyes directly at Phil’s lips.

“terrified” Phil replies. Then he’s leaning in and so is Dan, they’re lips almost touching until they hear the door open and jump apart. “Meant to be” Phil mouths to Dan.

“its 9:40, we’re not late” jarred calls out. “why aren’t any lights on?” Emily walked toward the wall and turned on the lounge room light.

“how was it?” Phil licks his lips, embarrassed that he was almost caught.

“really good” they answer in unison. Phil turns to face Dan, giving a knowing look.

“will there be a second date?” Dan pipes in.

“yes” jarred says immediately, Emily blushes a deep red which Phil notices. “how was your night?” Emily clears her throat.

“we’ll probably regret it in the morning” was Phil’s answer.

 

[based off this post](http://lesterkinky.tumblr.com/post/126160788464/if-dan-and-phil-are-completely-platonic-imagine-if)


End file.
